


A Bonding Exercise

by Revieloutionne



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: Beltfucking, M/M, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinnosuke is pretty sure the best way to get over his ridiculous crush on Mr. Belt is to get it knocked into his head that Belt is, well, a <i>belt</i>. Team bonding time seems like a good way for him to get used to that fact. Things do not go as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bonding Exercise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Originally written for the [kink meme](http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html), like, yesterday. I've already completely failed at keeping it anon on tumblr and twitter though, so I might was well get it out there for a wider audience.
> 
> (And yes of _course_ I'm gifting this to you Pocky this is _entirely your fault_.)

"You want us," Mr. Belt said, not sure he had heard Shinnosuke correctly, "to do a... 'bonding activity'?"

"R-right." Shinnosuke said. "I feel like that would be helpful."

"Do you not think our teamwork is satisfactory?" Belt sounded disappointed.

"No!" Shinnosuke leaned forward in Tridoron's driver's seat, so he could look down at Mr. Belt as he replies. "Our teamwork is great! But that's when I'm transformed. Afterwards, you're a _belt_ , and I still need to get used to that." _And maybe once I do that, he thought, I'll stop thinking of you as the guy who strapped me in and took off._ Not that Shinnosuke hadn't enjoyed those thoughts, but it was one thing to have a hopeless crush on your coworker when he was human and could at least theoretically reciprocate. Belt was a _belt_.

"I see." Mr. Belt blinked a thoughtful face. "Did you have any specific activity in mind?"

"Not at the moment," Shinnosuke said, "I wanted to ask y-" He was interrupted by Tridoron's harness strapping him to the seat (there hadn't been straps on his legs like these last time, had there?) and Trideron pulling out of the Pit.

"Well then," Mr. Belt said with a bright smile, "I'd like to surprise you!"

Shinnosuke prayed Belt wouldn't notice the reaction he was having not far below.

\----

He had tried willing it away, but the vibration of the engine, the straps, the _everything_ was just too much, and it was clear he wouldn't be calming down any time soon. If he was lucky, Mr. Belt hadn't noticed he wasn't listening, if he'd said anything. Had he? He wasn't talking now, at least. He tried figuring out where Belt was taking him, but they were still in the middle of the city, leaving too many options to guess.

"So where are you taking me?" Shinnosuke finally asked.

"Oh, nowhere in particular," Mr. Belt said, "I thought we'd just go for a drive, maybe have a talk. You know: bond."

"A talk? Okay. Like about Roidmudes?"

Mr. Belt sighed. "If you'd like, I suppose. I thought we could talk about your crush on me."

"My cr-" Shinnosuke jerked up from the seat, or would have anyway, if not for his restraints. "I don't- I mean you're nice and all but-"

"I think it's cute," Mr. Belt said.

"Oh," Shinnosuke said, with the easy relaxation of a man who realizes he has no understanding of the situation whatsoever.

"In fact," Mr. Belt added, "I think _you're_ cute."

"That's nice."

"I also thought we could perhaps talk about _this_ ," Mr. Belt said, unbuckling and extending to brush against the lump in Shinnosuke's pants.

Shinnosuke yelped, but the straps tightened before he could hurt himself trying to jump up. He hadn't even _considered_ the dexterity Mr. Belt had shown when he first affixed himself to his waist. This was a lot to process.

"Oh, that's right," Mr. Belt said, more to himself than Shinnosuke, "I'd forgotten how much having my CPUs sped things up."

\---

Mr. Belt still hadn't moved when Shinnosuke came out of his shock. "I apologize, I dumped a lot on you at once."

"Y-yeah," Shinnosuke said. "It's a lot of good things, though. Really surprising. _Really_ surprising."

"Yes," Belt drawled. "I really am sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, partner, now that your engine's back on, do you want to, as you said, 'bond'?"

"Absolutely." Shinnosuke expected Mr. Belt to perhaps make a change of direction in order to head toward whatever location he'd picked out for this, but instead he felt Belt's strap start working its way beneath his waistband. "Wait, you meant _right now_?!"

"Is that a problem?"

"We're on the road!" Shinnosuke squeaked. "What if someone _sees_ us!"

"Ah, but that's exactly it!" Mr. Belt said, as he continued to feed more strap into Shinnosuke's pants, using the buckle to push his underwear down. "We're on the road. The other drivers will be watching the road, and if any passengers can see inside your pants, we'll have bigger problems than getting caught."

"If you're inside my pants, how will you watch the road?"

"The same way I do from your waist, Tomari. I'll remain in communication with Tridoron's exterior cameras and sensors." He hooked his strap under Shinnosuke's thigh and retracted it, pulling himself fully into his partner's pants. "Or did you think I could see the road through the windshield from down here?"

Shinnosuke wasn't sure if his blush from embarrassment or from being so incredibly turned on was deeper.

"Do you have any further objections?"

"Are there any you haven't already got a counterargument for?"

"It is highly unlikely," Mr. Belt said. "After all, your hands are free. You could have, at any time, simply lifted me away from your body."

Shinnosuke nodded. Belt wasn't wrong.

"That said, I do not intend to proceed any further except at your request."

Shinnosuke laughed. "You want me to beg for it?"

"A simple request will suffice."

"In that case," Shinnosuke said, shifting his posture as much as he could to give Belt more room to work, "go ahead with whatever you'd planned, if you please." And ohhhhh, this is a new feeling entirely. He'd expected Mr. Belt to start stroking him, but he that must have been outside his range of motion. Instead, he had wrapped his strap around Shinnosuke's entire length, twisting gently back and forth as Belt retracted it and let it back out again.

He was being incredibly gentle, because the material (was it plastic? fabric? Shinnosuke didn't really care, it felt _amazing_ ) wasn't rough, but it had a sort of vinyl-ish grip. Thankfully, Shinnosuke had been leaking precome pretty much since Tridoron pulled onto the road. Between his continued drip and what had already been there, it wasn't long before Belt was sliding against him _deliciously_.

Shinnosuke had, despite Mr. Belt's assurances, remained a bit nervous about being caught, but the sensations Belt was providing on his cock were distracting him from anything approaching vigilance, and when the straps on Tridoron's harness started tugging, he surrendered completely.

"For the record," Mr. Belt said, as he continued his ministrations (as well as pulling into the turn lane and making adjustments to his route, as an accident report had just come in not far ahead. Nobody would be looking inside in regular traffic, but if they got stuck in stop-and-start, there was too much chance of Shinnosuke's responses to him catching someone's attention), "I also think your moans are cute."

"Yeah?" Shinnosuke said, barely keeping himself together, "what abou- hnnnnnnn oh keep doing _that_ \- what about my dick?"

Mr. Belt paused, caught off guard for the first time in the evening. "Your dick is also cute."

Shinnosuke laughed, and his convulsions caused him to move his length forward and back inside the tube Mr. Belt had created. Two things happened as a result. First, he cursed himself for not realizing he could do this sooner. Second, he panicked, as he was now about to come inside one of his more expensive pairs of dress pants.

"Oh god, B-Belt, stop I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Not to worry," Belt replied calmly. "Cab, if you would please?"

Shinnosuke heard the familiar beep of a Shift Car from atop the headrest, and watched Dimension Cab drop from above to his lap. Once he realized what was happening, he barely had a moment to shut his eyes before a portal opened up and he blasted himself in the face with his own come.


End file.
